A Day at Birds of Paradise Hotel
by Sheeko636
Summary: While Nani thinks that the whole crew is going to the beach, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Sheeko, and Kila actually sneak in to Birds of Paradise Hotel and swim in the pool, sunbathe, and, in Pleakley's case, take pictures. Problem: Sheeko and Kila prac


**A Day at Birds of Paradise Hotel**

((Sheeko is my experiment, so ask before you use her!

Kila is HeMeleNoLiloLover's.))

It was a dark, and stormy night... actually, it wasn't. It was perfectly sunny, which is why Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakley decided to go swimming at the Birds of Paradise Hotel. "BUT NANI!" Stitch, Kila, and Sheeko said at the same time. "NO BUT'S! You are going to go swimming, and THAT'S THAT. I'm going to be late for work!" All three of them sighed as Nani rushed out the door, because they knew they were going to be bored to death.

Nani, of course, didn't know WHERE they would be swimming, much less at her work...

Later, at the hotel, they all had red towels, because it was red towel day. They had all agreed on a suite number. Number 626. You can guess whose idea THAT was...

Sheeko and Kila were fighting, as usual, as Lilo cannonball-ed into the water. "Weeee!" she screamed as she jumped off the diving board. She plunged into the water and swam about. She popped her head up and looked at Stitch. "Hey Stitch! I'm a mermaid!" she said, pressing both feet together. She splashed in the water and got Sheeko and Kila wet. Sheeko growled and sat on a bench.

"Why did we come here again? Why did we choose to miss the _Collision Course Rally_ on TV again?" she asked Stitch and Kila. "MmMMMmm," he said, sounding a lot like, 'I dunno.' Kila pushed Sheeko off the bench and lay down. Sheeko rubbed her head, then growled. She tackled Kila and punched her in the face. Kila rolled around with Sheeko, both punching each other in the face, and nearly rolling into the water.

Now, they were near the diving board. Kila's back was to it, and Sheeko was slowly inching her toward it. A punch here. "OW!" Sheeko said, holding her nose. She punched Kila back, and she fell onto the stairs of the diving board. She got up, and they tightened their fists, narrowed their eyes, and stared at each other. Pleakley took a picture of them right there.

"A camera! Facinating..." he said, taking tons more pictures with Lilo's camera of fat, pale people hoping to get a sun tan.

Sheeko lunged at Kila, and they both fell onto the diving board. Kila pushed herself up and said, "Don't try anything sneaky, because if I fall into the water, so do you." Sheeko's eyes widened, then narrowed into slits. She jumped on the diving board, making it wiggle about. Sheeko almost lost her balance, but then grabbed on with her toes. "Oh yeah?" she said.

"Yeah!" Kila replied.

"Yeah!"

"YEAH!"

"What do we want? Burgers! When do we want 'em? NOW!"

Kila gave Sheeko a strange look, then slid under her and tripped her. Sheeko fell off the diving board. She gripped the side with two fingers. Kila smiled smugly, then jammed her foot onto Sheeko's fingers. "OWW!" she said. Kila lifted her foot, and Sheeko fell into the 12-foot deep water, not before grabbing Kila's foot however. Sheeko closed her eyes and rolled into a ball, sinking to the bottom.

Stitch saw both of them fall in and whimpered. "Lilo!" he called. "Yeah?"

"Kila and Sheeko fell into the water!" Lilo dived in after them and grabbed Kila's wrist. She swam with all her might and brought her up to the ledge. Kila grabbed on, coughing water out of her mouth. Lilo looked around, then saw a blue ball at the bottom of the pool. "Sheeko!" she said before diving under.

Lilo tried to grab one of Sheeko's appendages, but they were stuck tight to her body. "Pleakley! Get over here!" she yelled after she had surfaced. "Yeah Lilo?"

"Go get Sheeko!"

"Actually, she looks just fine down there. Maybe we can leave--"

"PLEAKLEY!"

"Oh all right."

Pleakley dove under the water and picked up the blue ball of fur. He swam back to the surface so gracefully he could have been in the Olympics. He set Sheeko on the ground just outside the pool. She unrolled, then lay still, breathing heavy breaths. She took on one large breath, then stopped breathing.

"Sheeko?" Kila asked. She tapped Sheeko's head. "Sh-Sheeko?" Kila whammed her fist against Sheeko's body. Sheeko coughed a TON of water from her mouth, then said, "I'm ok... I'm fluffy!" Stitch tackled her playfully, then said, "Meega fluffy!" Sheeko easily rolled around and pinned Stitch down. "Fine. We're BOTH fluffy!"

They both laughed, and then Kila and Lilo jumped on both of them. They rolled around, then all laughed. "I'm glad you're ok, Sheeko," Lilo said. "Ih," Stitch said also. Kila sort of fumbled with her hands, then said, "Yeah, I guess me too. Cause THEN who would be strong enough to keep fighting with me?" Sheeko smiled, then stood up. Sheeko's smiled drooped down quickly. "MR. JAMISON!" Sheeko yelled, but not loud enough for Mr. Jamison himself to actually hear it. Kila, Stitch, and Sheeko quickly crawled onto the roof and behind the building where they couldn't be seen.

"Hello, Lilo," Mr. Jamison said. "Nice to see you." Then he looked at Jumba and Pleakley. Jumba was in the shallow end, and Pleakley was next to him. "And hello, you two. Do you have a room here?"

Pleakley and Jumba looked at each other, and nodded. "626." "636." They flicked their heads toward each other, each saying the exact opposite the next time. "I'm sorry, but we don't have a room number 636,626. Lilo's allowed to be here, but you two? Not so much." A policeman came over to them and took them out of the water. Jumba grabbed their things, then humphed. The policeman pushed them out of the hotel. "See you, Lilo," Mr. Jamison said. He waved, then walked away.

Sheeko, Stitch, and Kila came out of hiding and said, "Yeah. Ih. We're going with Jumba and Pleakley." They scurried after the two, and Lilo said, "Heeeeey!" She jumped out of the water, took off her floaty wings, and dashed after them.

When they got home, they all collapsed on the couch. Stitch grabbed pops from the fridge and handed them to everyone.

_Ten minutes later..._

Nani walked in the door and said, "Hey guys. I had to come home early from work. Mr. Jamison said that two lo-lo's were in the hotel swimming area without rooms. You'd think they'd learn... So, how was your day of swimming at the beach?"

Lilo, Stitch, Kila, Sheeko, Jumba, and Pleakley all exchanged glances.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Awesome!"

"BORING."

"Emba-chau."

"Sheeko! Stitch! Don't be rude. It was facinating..." Pleakley said, holding up Lilo's camera. Nani gave them strange looks, then walked away into the kitchen. They all sighed, then sped out of the room. Nani poked her head in the room holding a pan and a spatula. "Hey, what would you guys like-- Guys? GUYS?" They room was empty. She shrugged, then went back into the kitchen and continued to cook.

THE END

Thanks for reading my story! D Don't forget to look at the spoiler pic for this story!


End file.
